4 People Who Pined After Lee
by Shade Penn
Summary: ...And The One Who Lee Pined For. Related to my One Girl Revolution story. One-sided FemLee/Various.


A/N: This is just a onshot that didn't fit into the main story, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Unresolved**

He didn't know how long he'd harboured feelings for his best friend, er, just friend as Tina seemed to hold that position to Lee and he was just…well, him. It had always been funny to him that he kept talking about getting a girlfriend when he technically already _had_ a girlfriend.

He'd never once said this to Lee's face, as he just _knew_ she'd correct him and say they were just friends. And they sucked majorly. Sure, he'd never admit it, but he _was_ nervous about her correcting him, and even when it became irrevocably clear that she had already found someone to crush on, some part of Cam wished it would just _stay_ a crush and nothing would ever come of it.

Then the picture at Brandy's party had come up on the screen and it _hurt_. Cam tried to pass it off as Biff being the one who was kissing Lee, but he knew it was the other way around.

He never showed any reaction around her for the rest of the party, mostly because he kept having the strangest black outs and the last sight of Lee he'd seen was when she left the party, him still reeling from how _pretty_ she could get when she tried to look more like a girl. He only regretted saying _that_ to her face so tactlessly because he'd been stunned by the change.

Sure, over time he'd begun to think she was pretty, but unlike with Tina or other girls, who he would _say_ was hot, but with Lee it was different. It was like he'd get all messed up and couldn't say anything to her like that. Oh, he could _say_ she looked like a girl, but that was it.

With how Lee was steadily getting closer to the school bully, he knew he couldn't say anything to her; he'd never really stood a chance, did he?

**Best Friends**

While Tina liked Lee just the way she was, she couldn't help but wish sometimes that Lee had been born a boy.

She supposed that's why it had been so easy to pretend that Lee _was_ a boy with how the redhead dressed. She and Lee had always bonded over things that a boy just couldn't understand when they were young, and sometimes boys _were_ the subject of discussion, but while it became painfully clear that Lee _liked_ boys, she herself had no real interest in anyone back then other than being with her best friend.

Oh she had liked boys too, but they just couldn't hold a candle to being compared to Lee, the one constant thing in her life.

But then the prank happened and soon she had to share Lee with _everyone_, who had taken to making new friends while stubbornly clinging to her innocence that she didn't do the prank. While Tina didn't really believe this, some part of her did just so everyone else would stop trying to take her best friend away from her.

Two obstacles stood in her way and knew that while she could never _have_ Lee back, she could still be her faithful friend; the one Lee would come to when she had a problem, all the while trying to pretend that her friend was a still a boy.

The first was Lee's painfully obvious crush on the school bully, and Tina continually smacked herself internally for being a part of them growing closer ever since she gave Lee that advice at Brandy's party. And then there was Brandy as the second obstacle; the girl made her angry for not just being a generally snobby person, but for daring to say that Lee was _her_ 'BFF' when she couldn't even pronounce Lee's name right.

And what got to her the most was the almost possessive way the girl would pull the redhead from her or try to take up her time, just to keep Lee away from her.

And the worst part was that Lee would only ever see Tina as her best friend, but considering how things were heading for Lee and Biff, being the best friend would have to do.

**Unrequited**

He hated Lee Ping.

He did _not_ like her.

_Especially_ when they had been friends, nor did he care when she told him that she didn't like him in _that_ way. And he certainly did not feel hurt in any way when those 'feelings' were not returned.

He didn't have feelings for Lee Ping, and Irwin did _not_ feel a sense of satisfaction from tormenting her whenever he could because she actually focused her attention solely on _him_. It also didn't hurt when she pretended that he never confessed that he liked her, and he most certainly didn't feel vindicated about sending out that e-mail just because it was his belated way of getting back at her.

He _didn't_ think she was pretty.

And he most certainly didn't think it hurt when it became obvious his feelings were always going to be unrequited.

**Perfection**

Leaping was in a league of her own, not popular like Kimmie, but still noticeable that guys still glanced in her direction when they remembered she was actually a girl and not a boy. And that dumb little _girl_ never once took notice as her mind stayed firmly on the idea of being with the school bully.

And form some unfathomable reason she never understood why she got so angry at the idea of Leaping with the big oaf. The redhead was _pretty_ and _popular_; two skeleton keys to being higher on the high school hierarchy and Leaping had _both_, so why she couldn't use them to her advantage was baffling.

Brandy had to 'work' for it while Leaping was just handed instant popularity after that dumb prank she said she didn't pull. Yeah, like anyone would ever believe _that_.

And while it had started out as her using Leaping to boost her own popularity, something had changed along the way and she found herself actually starting to _enjoy_ having Leaping around and angry at that Kwee girl for trying to talk to Leaping.

And when she had seen that picture at her party, she had wanted an explanation then and there about how Lee could have _possibly_ thought kissing the bully would have been good for her reputation as the BFF of the girl who dated the bully.

Which was why she had vigorously tried to get Lee to drop her attraction by sending out not so subtle hints about how inadequate the taller boy was as boyfriend material, but the girl refused and actually persisted in trying to build a relationship with him.

In another act of borderline desperation, Brandy had taken a survey for guys who thought Lee was pretty and if they'd ever go out with her. It seemed most of the guys who liked Lee were the ones who had been at her party and had seen Lee looking pretty.

With each name she had jotted down on her notepad made her want to stab through the paper and burn it, but she thought that this would at least deter the redhead, but she _still_ refused to take the hint and had seen Lee and the bully _kissing_ when the class was getting on the bus.

She didn't understand it; Lee was everything a gir-_guy_ would want, so why out of every other choice, did she pick _him_?

**Luminescent**

Lee was never good with her emotions, she could admit this and _had_ admitted it at one point, but she was finally starting to see what she saw in Biff. He was a bully, sure, and had even threatened to beat her up twice, but was starting to gain at least an inkling of what made him attractive to her.

He _challenged_ her; she could enjoy shallow indulgence like any other girl, that being the main reason she wasn't mad about being in a boy's gym class, but very few ever appealed to her mentally, and the ones who openly liked her she couldn't stand as they gave her a headache with how they seemed to get distracted by every other thing.

Lee had her friends, but they never appealed to her the same way that Biff did, and when they kissed the second time, it felt…_good_ and _right_, and if Lee was a believer of that sappy romantic stuff, she would swear there were fireworks.

In fact, it had felt _so_ nice that they had kissed again until the bus was about to leave and even then while they couldn't sit next to each other, Lee couldn't stop smiling, thoroughly making her face start to hurt, but she didn't care.

The kiss was meaningful, and it was a start in the right direction toward them being a couple.


End file.
